The Uchiha in the Shadows
by God Wears Gucci
Summary: Don't know where I'm going with this story, though I know it's going to be an adventure. Uchihacest though not Yoai. ItachiXOC SasukeXOC.
1. Before Death

**_Hello, this is my frist story on this site, and hopefully will end up being my best. This is the first chapter and seems to be pretty long. It is an edited version of the origonal. Please, if you read it before, try it again. It is definantly worth it._**

**_Reviews please, and do enjoy!_**

* * *

**The Uchiha in the Shadows**

20 years ago I was born into a family of Uchiha's. My mother, Uchiha Mikoto, was an amazing ANBU recruit that had stealth that made other's bow to their knees. My father was Fugaku, a Military Police man of Konoha who was well respected by all. I also had two brothers, the youngest being Sasuke. He was only two years younger than me, but I always treated him as a child that always needed to be protected. My eldest brother was Itachi, the Uchiha Genius. Everyone believed that no other Uchiha could surpass him at the time, but they were sorely mistaken.

My name is Uchiha Michiko, meaning beautiful, wise child in Japanese. Before my transformation, I looked like a mirror image of my mother, only younger. While her skin was lightly tanned, I was completely pale. My eyes were more almond shaped, but coal black just like hers. My hair was a shiny raven color, stopping at the bottom of my shoulders. I have always been fit and had an amazing body that helped me move more freely during missions and exams. I never got anything from my father, which has always made me question if we were really related. The only thing I could imagine getting from him was my ability to hide my emotions, and never show weakness under any circumstances.

I was always close to my siblings, and would die to protect them. But, I suppose they didn't feel the same for me. Here is my story..

**3 months before the Uchiha clan was wiped out.**

"Onne-san! Onne-san!" I heard a 8 year old Sasuke wailing my name in the Kitchen. I smiled and ran in there as quick as possible, dropping all of my training equipment on the way there. "Yes Otouto?" I asked as I stepped into the room and whisked him into my fish-net covered arms.

He giggled and hugged me at the waist. "I missed you today Onne-san! You've been practicing all day; will you still be able to play with me?" He asked in his childish voice. I ruffled his raven spikes and grinned. "Of course Otouto, I always have time for you! What shall we play today? House…or how about..", I looked around the room, making amusing faces in the process and whispered in his ear, "We play ninja?".

He clapped his hands in agreement. "Okay! I'll be the good ninja from Konoha, and you'll be the evil ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist!" He cried, worming his way out of my arms. I nodded in agreement. "Alright Sasuke, you go hide somewhere while I go be a bad ninja. Just remember…" I paused and flicked his nose. He quickly scrunched it up, but waited to say anything till I was finished. "Sneak attacks are your best friend!" I then poofed away in some gray smoke and transported to our backyard, taking out a kunai in the process.

I looked at a Sakura tree standing about three feet in front of me and smiled.

_I wonder how long it's going to take him to figure out that I'm outside…_I thought to myself, throwing my Kunai at the center of the tree. A string slipped out from my sleeve, traveling with the small knife like weapon. Once it hit the tree, I flicked my finger, sending it back to the palm of my hand. I caught it, and twisted my entire body to another Sakura tree on the far side of our property. Once again, it hit the center, making me flick my finger again, sending the Kunai back to my grasp. I squeezed it in my fist, admiring the small details that most ninja's have never taken time to appreciate.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I heard my mother's soft voice whisper behind me. I turned to her and gave her a slight bow. "Indeed mother. I see you've come back from the market early…would you like any help preparing dinner?" I asked her, being as respectful as possible. She smiled lightly and moved a piece of hair from out of my face. "Thank you for the offer dear, but I'm alright. Besides, I think your Otouto would be very upset if you stopped playing with him." I watched as her eyes flickered to the door leading into the house.

I smirked, knowing that Sasuke was trying to be as quiet as possible. "Oh okay then mother. I'll see you at dinner." I muttered, and then pretended to be busy with something else. She nodded and started walking back inside the house with all of the food she bought from the market. I picked my nails with my Kunai until I felt the grass to the left of me shift in an odd angle, indicating that another person was walking up. Of course I knew it was Sasuke, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "I gotcha foul ninja!" He cried as he leapt and tackled my back. I let out a soft cry and landed on the ground. He held a stick to my head, pretending it was a Katana. "Oh no! It is the powerful ninja, Uchiha Sasuke! Somebody help, oh please help!" I screamed, pretending to be extremely frightened. He smirked with triumph, burring his face into my hair. I felt him lift up the stick, ready to strick, but then heard him let out a soft squeal. "Onii-san! That's no fair!"

He cried out as he got lifted from my back. "Life isn't fair Sasuke-chan. Besides, it's time for dinner." I heard an all-too familiar voice say. I grinned as I flipped onto my back, and stood up. "Oh Itachi! My savior, how could I ever repay you?!" I cried, grasping his shoulder and looking up to him with loving eyes. He smirked and patted my head. "You will hurry and wash your hands before dinner. That is the only repayment I need."He said, as he lifted a giggling Sasuke onto his shoulders, and made his way to the house.

I smiled softly and followed them inside. I walked back into the kitchen, seeing Sasuke, Itachi, and my father already seated and ready to eat.

"Otousan, welcome home." I said to my father as I lightly kissed his cheek and sat in my seat to his left, and Itachi's right. "Ahh, thank you Musume. How was your training?" He replied, glancing at the door as my mother walked in with our food. "It was fantastic. Kuntai-sama has taught me so many things today, such as a dragon jutsu I have never heard about." I said, picking up my chop sticks and ate some white rice. He nodded. "That's good to hear Michiko. Itachi how was your day?" He said, looking at my eldest brother. He sat quietly eating some pork. "It went well father. I practice my Sharingain as you've asked, and worked in some nin-jutsu techniques. "Father nodded and continued to eat. I looked across the table and saw a disappointed Sasuke, I could already tell that he wanted father to ask about his day.

I put down my chop sticks and winked at Sasuke, he gave me a confused look as I turned my attention back to father. "Today father, Sasuke and I practiced his weapons reflexes. I believe that he will be the best in his class, seeing as his defense and offense is completely even and strong. With a little more practice, he might be able to beat both me and Itachi-san." I stated, seeing Sasuke glow from the corner of my eye. "Is that so?" He murmured, looking at Sasuke. "Maybe tomorrow I will give you some tips, Sasuke." Sasuke grinned and looked at me. He mouthed a thank-you and began to eat his vegetables.

I was about to continue eating my dinner until there was a frantic knock at the door. My mother stood up, "I'll get it-" I cut her off, "No, allow me mother." I said and ran to the front of our home. I opened the door only to come face to face with an ANBU mask that resembled a dog. "Captain Michiko! Thank the lords you are home, there's an emergency, and the ANBU needs both you and Captain Itachi!" I gave him a firm nod, ready to get Itachi, until I saw him standing behind me, already in his ANBU uniform.

"What rank is the emergency?" He asked in his stern, emotionless voice. "Level B sir, and seems to be getting higher at the moment. A horrible Wolf demon is making its way to the gates of Kohona, and no one has been able to stall it. We need your help." He said. I looked at Itachi and he glanced at me. "Go get your uniform on Michiko, I'll meet you at the front gates" he said. I nodded and watched as he and the Dog-mask ANBU ran at top speed until they were out of my sight.

I quickly made my way upstairs and put on my uniform. I set my mask to where it was on the side of my face, and ran down the stairs where my parents and youngest brother waited. "What is it Michiko? Where are you and Itachi-san going?" My mother asked with a worried expression. I gave her a soft smile and looked into the eyes of my three family members. "Don't worry, it's just an unexpected mission. Itachi and I should be home at midnight." I gave them a swift bow and made my way out the door.

**Fast Forward**

"My god….." I whispered wide-eyed. About 10 yards away from the ANBU group stood the most frightening yet beautiful monster that ever walked the earth. It stood tall and mighty, black chakra seeping out of its well built body. Its fur was white as snow, and looked to be soft to the touch. It's eye's were a piercing blue color, making you only wonder if you will freeze at any given time. Its teeth were glistening from the moons glow, so long, and very sharp. I looked behind it and saw about 10 tails seeping out of its back.

I stepped forward, only to be held back by my brother. "What is it? What's its name?" I breathed in complete awe.

We both looked at the 3rd Hokage whom appeared out of nowhere. "That is the 10 tailed Wolf-Demon, Zyuu Ookami-Tenma. One of the most powerful Bijuu's out there. I'm afraid that this demon is so powerful, that it would only be a death wish to seal it into a human body." He whispered the last part, shaking his head. I knew why, because the 4th Hokage died doing the same thing we are doing today, protecting the village from a powerful and destructive demon.

But, I still sat there, stunned. Wasn't there only 9 tailed demons? Wasn't the last one in the body of a boy? Since when was there a 10th? Where did it come from? How long has it been around? WHY haven't I heard of it before?

I knew the situation was too large to be asking so many questions, so I stayed quiet and decided to wait until after the battle.

"I'm afraid that we are just going to have to try and kill it…..if all else fails…" He whispered. Suddenly, the Dog-masked ninja blurted out, "Will one die if they were to use the Shiki Fuujin technique on themselves?" No one answered, for no one HAD an answer for such question. No one in the right mind would want to seal a demon within themselves, that would be suicide right there! But if it were to protect the village….

I suddenly remembered my sensei talking about sealing demons and their powers. While sealing a demon within another person leads to death for the ninja using the ninjutsu, if one were to seal a demon within themselves, the demon's power will heal them and thus save their life. But, the reason no one has done it before is because it is claimed to be dangerous, and have many consequences.

Lucky for myself, I have practiced that ninjutsu, never actually using it of course, but simply controlling my chakra in order to complete it. My sensei has always said that out of everyone in the entire village, he would believe that I would be the best option when it comes to sealing a demon.

I sighed, thinking that my idea was going to lead me to an early death. "I'll do it." I said, every ninja in the area shot their head in my direction, eyes wide, and mouths gaping. "No, you won't." I heard Itachi state from my right, his calm voice cracking. I ignored his comment. "My sensei taught me all about that jutsu at an early age, and also helped me practice on how to heal myself if I were to ever get in a situation with a demon. I've practiced it since I was a mere Genin…." I whispered, eyeing the demon. "Are you mad Michiko?!If the damned 4th Hokage died doing exactly this, then there is no way you'll survive! We promised to never have a human sacrifice ever again!" I heard the cat-masked ANBU scream. The 3rd Hokage nodded at this comment. "He is right Michiko. We promised ourselves to never go through that type of pain again, and losing you would be just as bad as losing him. Losing ANY of us will be absolutely horrible." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked at Itachi and saw his emotionless expression turn into one of "Do it and I'll kill you myself." types of looks. I looked away from all of them, my eyes never leaving the ground. "Look guys, I want to do this, and I think you should respect my decision. I promise that you won't lose me, I know what I'm doing. Please, just let me have a try at protecting my village."I said, bringing my eyes up to stare at the rest of them. "If anyone could do it, I can."

"I refuse to let you go through with this." Itachi hissed, crossing his arms and staring at the 10 tailed beast. I grinned at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Oh dear Onii-san. I appreciate you protecting my well-being, but this is my decision, and I truly want to go through with this." He simply looked away. I glanced over to the 3rd Hokage and saw his eyes looking at the ground. "We cannot stop one who wants to protect their village…." He said, slowly looking up at us, and nodded firmly. "But what we can do is do everything in our power to help them. No matter the cost."

Everyone let out a disappointed sigh, but in their own special ways showed that they were right behind me in this fight. I smiled at each and every one of them. "Thank you." Was all I said before the Earth started to rumble. While we were talking the 10 tailed demon noticed our presence and had slowly made its way over to us. I looked it straight in the eye and clapped my hands together.

His icy blues drilled into my body until I could feel the immortal staring at the very depths of my soul. I let in a deep breath before screaming, "Earth Dragon No Jutsu!". The Earth became silent, every animal and being pausing for a mere second. Suddenly every tree in the area started to rumble. The demon looked at everyone of them, and back at me.

"_Foolish mortal. Do you really think you could kill me with such a weak and pathetic Jutsu?"_ I heard a deep voice echo across the land. "_I could not possibly die from such thing." _I smirked at the wolf demon and murmured. "I know."

The trees suddenly stood still, until their limbs starting to outstretch towards the wolf. The demon tried chewing his way out of the wood limbs, but they kept covering his muscular body, making him unable to move. The branches wrapped around the 10 tailed beast's neck, legs, hips, shoulders, stomach, and face until he was completely paralyzed, staring straight at me.

I stood there, concentrating all of my chakra to my hands. I closed my eyes for about two seconds, before re-opening them revealing the Sharingain. "_A Uchiha…..interesting_." The demon growled, studying my features. My eyes never left his face.

I outstretched my hands until they were in front of me. My left turned to the right, and my right turned to the left. I closed them to where it looked as if I was trying to make a paw out of my fingers. My right leg went in front of me as my left bent and balanced all my weight so I wouldn't fall over. Once in position, I was ready to begin the process of becoming a Jinchuuriki.

"3rd Hokage. I am going to need your help." I muttered, concentrating on my chakra flow. "What do you want me to do Michiko?" He asked. I closed my eyes one last time. "I need you to seal the demon within me once the transformation is complete. The exact same seal that the young boy, Naruto Uzamaki."

Before he could answer me, I lifted my right foot and slammed it against the ground. "Sealing technique: Shiki Fuujin No Jutsu!" I cried as the demon let out a loud hiss. "_No!"_ He screamed has his body began to swirl around like liquid. His face and features became foggy, but his eyes never changed.

I groaned out as my stomach started to burn. I looked down and saw a black spiraling hole appear where my belly button was supposed to be. I looked up and saw the white color of his fur starting to be sucked into the black hole in my stomach. I gasped in pain as the adrenalin started to die down, and my strength was slowly going with it. The demon started getting pulled into my stomach, at a very fast pace .It kept going and going like a never ending sea of white.

My eyes were starting to burn, as did my fingers, head, feet and back. I could feel the demon stretching across my body, my chakra forming with his, my thoughts melting with his thoughts, my dreams within his head.

We were becoming one, no privacy, no power excluded from one and other. We both felt each other's pain, and were screaming in agony. Finally, I could feel his eyes vanish from the air, and form within my own. This was only the beginning of my transformation.

I could hear my fellow ninja screaming my name, grabbing onto my body, making sure I wouldn't fall to the ground. I felt so numb that I couldn't tell if they were standing me up or laying me down. I couldn't tell who was touching me or what voices I heard. All I know is that I was in extreme pain.

"Michiko, I understand that you are going through a lot right now, but I need you to understand that this seal is going to be….extremely painful. Please, brace yourself." I heard a soft voice say. I couldn't understand what he meant until a cold hand touched the black pit of my stomach.

"No…No…NO!" I yelled, my eyes shooting open as I felt my back arching. "Ah!! Stop please stop! It burns!" My stomach was on fire, burning with acid….a knife was being stabbed everywhere on my body. I couldn't tell if I was moving my feet or my hand, but I did know however, that they were twitching with pain. "I am sorry Michiko." I heard the 3rd Hokage say as I suddenly blacked out.

**The Morning after.**

Light. A very bright light filled my eyelids. "I am sorry sir, there's nothing we can do for her now. All we can do is wait and see if she survives her transformation." I heard the man talking pause. "She did a very brave thing, and , you should be extremely proud of her for protecting our village." I heard a woman sob, and a child let out a small cry. I could sense there were two men in the room, both seeming somewhat familiar. I gently opened my eyes, blinded by all of the white walls.

"Michiko? Oh Michiko, my baby!" I heard my mother cry as she lunged and hugged me by the neck. I could feel her tears trickling down my chin as she cried into my cheek. I saw my father with wet eyes come towards me, and stand at the other side of my body. He held my hand and gave me a strong smile. I never saw my father smile before. Then there was little Sasuke, he wailed as he jumped onto my hospital bed and hug me on the chest, so tight that I was worried he would never let go.

Finally, there stood Itachi Uchiha, leaning against the wall, his Sharingain activated and staring straight into my eyes. I looked around my family members, feeling very stupid for asking this question. "Why is everyone so upset?" I heard my mother let out a deep sob, giving me the answer that it's pretty bad.

I looked up again and saw doctor standing at the door, giving me a ghost of a smile. "Michiko, we are glad that you are with us." I gave him a confused look. His 'ghost' smile faded. "Why, don't you remember what happened?" I looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember anything that could be able to lead me to the hospital. "Uhm, I remember playing ninja with Sasuke, but other than that….everything is pretty much blank.." I whispered, knowing that I defiantly did something important afterwards, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Oh dear, it seems as though the demon has blocked her memory." I heard him say. "Demon? What about a demon?" I asked startled. The doctor sighed and looked around the room for a pacific item.

Once he found it, he handed it to me. I glanced at it and saw it was a plain, old mirror. "How's this supposed to answer my question?" I asked annoyed. He shook his head and pointed at my hands. "Look at yourself. You'll know the answer once you look." I glared at him but finally looked into the mirror.

I was horrified. Where was my reflection? Is them some kind of twisted joke? A jutsu of some sort? "W-who's that? Who is that, what are you doing?!" I looked up and yelled at him, pointing at the mirror."Where's my reflection!? That's not me!" Little Sasuke looked up at me, tears staining his pale face. "Onne-san, that _is_ you." He whimpered. I stared at him and then back at the mirror.

In the glass I saw a ghostly pale woman. Her complexion was completely perfect, not a single flaw could be seen, even with the Sharingain. Her nose was the perfect size and shape, and slightly pointed at the end. Her lips were a pale peach color, and were the perfect size. Her eyebrows were long and seductive, her cheek bones high and tinted pink. But the most bizarre thing about her was her eyes. They were an icey blue, cold enough to pierce through your soul. They were the perfect almond shape with long lashes lineing them. If you stared at them to long, you would believe that your heart will stop. Actually, they looked quite familiar…who had those eyes-

"Oh my god." I whispered, finally realizing what happened. The 10-tailed Wolf, I put it inside of me. Sealed forever, together as one. This person is me, the demon, US.

I gasped, dropping the mirror on the ground. It shatterd, making shards of glass fly across the room. What have I done? I never expected the demon to completely change my looks. I didn't even expect it to have an external effect at all, but I was terribly wrong. I could tell there were major changes without the mirror, such as my chakra line. It was going crazy, and I could feel the black power seeping out of my body. My muscles were defiantly bigger, because they were a little more heavy. And my stomach….Oh my stomach…

"Pain…"Was the only thing I could get out before slouching over and clutching my burning stomach. My family was asked to leave the room as nurses fled to my side. "Honey, are you okay? Do you want some medication?" Between clenched teeth I hissed, "Of course I want some fuckingg medication, this damned demon is eating me alive!" I let out a low groan and I felt my chakra pulsing against the inside of my body.

I closed my eyes, but when I reopened them, I was face to face with a metal cage. ~"_Ahh, Michiko-san, was a pleasure to see you again_." A venomous voice hissed, echoing off the black cover walls. I looked around, figuring that I am just outside of the demon's seal. I looked directly into its eyes behind the gate. "I don't have time to converse right now wolf, I am more worried about being healed. Once my body is back to tip-top shape, we might be able to talk about our living conditions." I spat, glaring at him.

He looked amused from my reaction, "_Don't act_ _as if this is my fault, __You're__ the one who fused us together mortal_!" He growled in annoyance. I ignored him and studied the seal. It was very strong, and impossible to bring down unless I was to break it. This demon wasn't going anywhere.

I glanced up at him. "Look, we're both living in one body now and we need to take care of it. My chakra line is messed up and my stomach has some fatal injuries. Unless you want both of us to die, I suggest you use your healing techniques and let me get back into consciousness." I said to him, raising my chin up high and puffing my chest out. The demon rolled his eyes but nodded in agreement.

I closed my eyes once more, and when I reopened them, I found that I was back in the room of white.~ The searing pain in my stomach was gone, replaced with a numb and almost nauseating feeling. Around me I saw random people from Kohnoha, staring at me with questionable eyes. I gave them all a warm smile, letting them know I was alright. There were a lot of young children, most of them from Sasuke's class. I normally go in every Tuesday to help their sensei do projects and teach them different techniques, so it's no surprise that I knew most of them.

"Michiko-Chan! Your alright!" A small blond kid in a white t-shirt screamed, tears streaming down his face. Naruto-Uzamaki….he has always been one of my favorites. I opened my arms and let him run into them, seeing Sasuke pout in a corner. "Oh Sasuke-kun, come here." He grinned and made himself comfortable in my lap. Next, Sakura-Chan, a pink headed girl ran up to me and grasped my fore-arm. "Michiko, we were all so worried, thank goodness your alright!" She wept, clinging onto me like a life-preserver.

I smiled lightly and looked around to the many other faces, some of them being my Sama, Itachi, mother, father, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and some other random ninja's that I knew from the ANBU and other forces. "Thank you all for visiting me and giving me all of these gifts. It is greatly appreciated." I said, gesturing to the many flowers and presents covering the pale room. "It's no problem Michiko, anything for you!" Kiba stated, Akamaru agreeing with a low bark.

I laughed, but stopped suddenly as the 3rd Hokage and his bodyguards walked into the room. He nodded at everyone in the room. "Thank you all for coming, but I and the other ninja in the room need to have a word with Michiko." He stated. All the children sighed, as they waved me farewell. The other adults smiled and wished me good luck.

So now the only people left in the room was the Hokage, Itachi, K-Sensei, two other ANBU, and my father. "Michiko." The Hokage said, bringing my attention to him. "I'm sad to say that the seal I gave you three months ago is not strong enough to hold this type of demon, I suggest we put another one on for extra protection." I nodded curtly, until something slapped me in the face. I've been out for three months? Had it really taken that long for my body to reconstruct itself?

"Three-months?" I asked him, unsure if I heard him right. He nodded. "Yes, you've been out for a very long time. I think it was for the better because you would've been in a lot of pain." He said, I could only nod.

"Now, please try not to think of the pain my dear." He muttered, as his hands began to glow with chakra. I closed my eyes, slipping deep into my memories of playing with Itachi and Sasuke. But while I dreamt of my brothers, something disturbing happened.

~_So naive, so innocent. You believe your brother loves you? Hilarious…" _Something growled in my head. I frowned, facing the caged demon. "What is it now? I know the Hokage is locking you in, but no need to speak in riddles." He chuckled, teeth bared. _"A riddle it is not, my dear mortal. For I sense evil within your eldest brother. He may do something today that will destroy your entire outlook of life…" _His laugh became louder, howling and blaring against my skull. "What on earth do you mean? Itachi is not evil, no, he loves his village and would do nothing to make us think he is evil!" I hissed, but the demon just laughed louder, finding what I said completely amusing. _"Dear mortal, later tonight, you will learn. You will understand the darkness that rest within ALL Uchiha's hearts. Your brother? He just seems to be the one to use it to his advantage….."~_

His voice faded as I came back to consciousness, the Hokages voice slipping through my ears. "Michiko? Michiko? Are you alright?" I groaned and opened my eyes. "Yes, I am fine." I whispered, stuck within my thoughts. "Very good. The seal is complete, and you seem to be recovering at a splendid rate. The doctors and myself believe you'll be able to go home by tomorrow night." He smiled, making his wrinkles look very deep. I smiled back. "Thank you, Hokage. I couldn't of survived without you." He took my hand and gave it a strong squeeze. "You are a true hero, Uchiha Michiko. Never forget that."

I nodded as he left the room, leaving myself and my family alone. "You have brought a grate honor to our family, Michiko. I am proud to call you my daughter." My father gave me a stiff bow, kissed my on the forehead, and left the room. My mother whispered to me sweet dreams as Sasuke gave me a goodnight kiss on the lips. I smiled at them both as they followed my father out.

I turned to my eldest brother and was slightly to surprised to see that he was still in his ANBU uniform. "Eldest brother…."I whispered, but he cut me off by kissing me. Now, one would think it would be a kiss much like the one Sasuke gave me, but no….this was different. It was passionate and filled with unsibling like emotions. My eyes felt as though they were going to pop out of my head.

"I love you, baby sister. And all I ask of you, is that you find happiness." He breathed into my ear, making my hair flutter around him. A tear dripped down my cheek. Why did it feel like the demon was right?

"Goodnight, Michiko." He got up and gave me a low bow. He left the room without another word.

"Goodnight, Itachi." Was all I could choke out before my eyes were stained with liquid. The demon was right. Tonight, my brother may just do something completely unforgivable. And yet, I couldn't bring myself to find out.

I'd rather be naive.

* * *

**_There you have it! The start of The Uchiha in the Shadows! The next chapter may be as long as this one, seeing as I have to explain the entire slaughter episode all over again. Hopefully you'll read that too! Until next time!_**

**_-Michelle_**


	2. Speak

**The Uchiha in the Shadows**

** Waken Nightmare.**

I couldn't sleep at all. My body was numb, though my eyes burnt with never dieing tears. A whimper would escape my lips every few hours, but at some point, I became so weak that the room was nothing but silent.

The air was so thick, that if I moved, the earth would shatter like the mirror I destroyed earlier. The demon has been laughing at me all night, whispering how weak I looked, how easily I was destroyed. But when it comes to family, there is nothing else in the world that could bring me down with such little effort. I am not ashamed, but I am frightened.

"Don't do anything stupid, Itachi. Don't harm them. God, please don't harm Sasuke." I muttered in the darkness, questioning of what was happening in the moonlight. But I soon found my answer when ear piercing screams rang through the air.

I Squeezed my eyes shut, letting a throaty sob escape my lips.

~ "_Why don't you help them, Dear mortal? Are they not worth it? Or are you as weak as it seems. To scared to see your brother in his true form. To scared to see your friends and family laying face down to the floor? Your blood has been spilled. But you do nothing about it. Why?" _He mocked me, swishing his tails in excitement. _"Your blood is spilled. I know you smell the death in the air, it's so strong that you bloody humans SHOULD be able to sense it. But you ignore, you ignore because it is your own. Pitiful."~_

My heart monitor sounded like it was going to go through the roof. It was so fast, so loud, that my anxiety went up along with it. I was panicked. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" I gasped, breaking the dark silence between the two of us. "I am not pitiful! H-how am I supposed to know that Itachi is the cause of that scream, hm? Children, men, women across the villages scream every night! There is always a criminal, there is always death, so who shall prove that the criminal that caused this pain is my brother?!" I wept, blocking all images that it is him.

I could feel the wolf smirk. His eyes set on the ceiling, his teeth glistening. "Don't be blind. You saw his eyes, those coal black eyes were set on kill mode. He was prepared to slaughter many people. He had a purpose, of which we don't know, we will only know the outcome. Why loose sleep when all you have to do…is face the facts, and rest your eyes."

I glared at those beautiful eyes, my fist clenching. Right when I was about to respond, three ANBU came bursting through my door. "Uchiha Michiko, you must come with us. It is for your protection." One with a Penguin mask spoke as he helped me out of bed. I panicked.

"Does this have something to do with my family?" I asked in a small voice, feeling childish. The Penguin looked over at the Tiger and Hawk masks. He sighed and looked me square in the eye. "Your clan has been slaughter. The only people who survived were both of your brothers. I-Itachi….he went crazy we're guessing….and just destroyed everyone." He whispered, trying to comfort me as I fell to the ground.

My expression was blank, my eyes went dull as I fell on my knees. Tears slipped out as my mouth began to tremor. My hands shook as memories of my happy family filled my mind. My mother, cooking and smiling as a young Sasuke tried to steal a cookie from the pan. My father, reading the newspaper while letting me play with his hair. And then there was Itachi, him smiling as I passed my first exam as an Academy Student. A sob escaped my throat as I though of the last words he said to me,

_I love you, baby sister. And all I ask of you, is that you find happiness. _

How could I possibly find happiness? You slaughtered my family, my friends. You've destroyed all that I lived for and protected. You've demolished the life I was prepared to create. You killed them all……including myself.

I was being carried out of the room by the Penguin ANBU. I let out no sound, expressed no emotion. I felt dead inside, dead as the people I cared for. But then I remembered that the Penguin mentioned that BOTH of my brothers were alive. "Sasuke….where is Sasuke?! Let me see him!"

I screamed out of nowhere, wiggling out of his grasp. I could hear the faint cry of a child down the hall, and knew immediately where he was. I ran down the hall, my hair blowing behind me, my hospital gown moving with my body. I was as fast as lighting, speed itself, maneuvering down the halls to where those childish wails were coming from. Finally, I was just behind the door of where my last relative lay.

I put my head against the wooden door and listened to him cry for his family, OUR family. I swung the door open slowly, only to lay eyes on the one sight I wished to never see.

My little brother lay there on the hospital bed, his coal eyes staring at the ceiling. Tears were all over his face, shirt, and the blankets on-top of him. His mouth gaped, and nostrils flared. His small face was red as his hands shook in the silence of the night. I wasn't a medical nin, but I knew my baby brother was in a state of shock.

"Sasuke…..oh Sasuke…." I whispered as I allowed my tears to fall freely once more. His head turned to my direction, a short gasp breaking the silence. "Onne-san!" He wailed as he flung himself out of the bed, and crashed his small body into my own. I kneeled down to his level, allowing him to bury his wet face into the crook of my neck. "I-I thought you were dead too! I thought Itachi got you….I thought I was alone!" He screamed, his voice echoing throughout the room.

I brushed his hair with my fingers, taking in his scent. "No Otouto, I'm right here. I'm with you, I'm with you." I murmured to him soothingly. My grip on him tightened as I felt him slowly fall against the floor. "I'll never let you be alone Otouto. I will protect you with my life, I will be with you. Just call my name, and I will be there." I cooed, my voice starting to crack.

We sat there, mourning for our clan for hours. I held him through the night, his fingers never loosening from around my neck. He cried in his sleep, he moaned in pain, and wouldn't stop whispering for me to never leave him. At that very moment, I regained my purpose in-life. I would do anything in my power to protect my Otouto, to teach him how to protect himself when I am forced to be gone. I will become his guardian, as well as his sister and friend. When he needed a shoulder to cry on, I will be there. When children at school tease him, I will be there. When he comes face to face with our older brother……

My thoughts stopped. What would I do if I ever saw Itachi again? Would I hate him? Would I hug him because he is one of the last of our family? Would I kiss him to see if he's real, or kill him to make sure he's not? What would I do if we encountered each other?

What would happened to Sasuke?

The questions running through my mind were giving me a head-ach, as well as a heart ach.

I was lost within the confines of my mind, holding the small body against me with brutal strength as the sun began to rise. The glare of light came through the window, dawning a halo around us. My tears of mourning have ran out, my cries of pain are gone. What is left is not a girl, but a woman who holds deep and disgusting secrets. One who protects her village from her inner demon, and protects the only one she loves, from the one whom she loved the most.

"Michiko." A mans voice spoke. I sighed as I looked up to see the Hokage staring down at our pathetic sight. "I…….I have no idea how much pain your in. I feel absolutely horrible that you saved our entire village, only to loose the ones whom you wanted to protect the most. How you have to grow up so fast, within a night, makes my heart feel heavy. I apologies for everything, even though it might not be my fault." He whispered as he kneeled down next to us.

I softly smiled at him. "Thank you for your kind words. Do you have any place where Sasuke and I can live? I don't think he would want to go back to the compound after seeing what he saw." The Hokage nodded. "Absolutely. You will not have to pay rent or for your food and resources. As a child and a ninja, I understand you wont be able to hold a job. Take it as a present for your mourning." He responded. I smirked, but it probably looked more like a sad smile.

"I'm not a child, sir, but I thank you for your compassion. I don't know how I could ever repay you." I glanced down at the sleeping Sasuke. I could feel the air change as the Hokage stood up. "Just keep being my ANBU Captain, that's all I ask." He then left the room, two other ANBU following him on his way out.

I breathed out of my nose, thinking about where we should live. Near the complex? As far away as possible? I wasn't sure, I suppose I'll have to go over it with Sasuke. Out of nowhere he suddenly stirred, blinking his eyes as if he was trying to make the sun flutter away.

He looked around, lost, and unsure of his surroundings. I almost burst into tears when it dawned on him of what happened. His grip on me was hard, painful even. "I miss them. I miss them…." He whispered. I kissed his forehead. "I know hunny, I know."

**One year later.**

Sasuke was never the same. He never expressed his emotions, never played with his friends, he just constantly studied and trained. His dirty little secret is that he never slept in his own room, he always ended up sleeping next to me because he constantly had nightmares.

Though he was distant with everyone else, he was still loving and caring to me. He vowed he would protect me with his life, and would always be by my side. It made me smile on how lovely he was to me, but I felt a little frightened on how attached he was becoming. I was afraid that he would never be able to let me go, and if I ever died in a mission or even from health…..his life would surely end.

"Hey Sasuke, how was the academy?" I smiled as prepared some food for the next day. I had a mission later tonight till tomarrow afternoon, and I wanted to make sure that Sasuke would be alright by himself. He dropped his things and hugged my waist. I rolled my eyes as I patted his head. "Not good?"

"Girls keep following and calling me Sasuke-kun. It's annoying." He growled into my leg. I chuckled. "A lot of boys would die to be in your place, Sasuke-kun." He looked up to me and glared. "That's not funny Michiko." I blinked, that was the first time he ever used my name instead of Onne-san. To say the least, I felt a pang of sadness flowing through my body. He was growing up too fast, faster than anyone else his age.

"I know, my humor is failing in this age." I grinned. He lifted an eyebrow. "Your only 13, your acting as if your 50." I glanced at him, wiping my hands on a paper towel. "Your only 9 and your acting as if your 90!" It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Your so immature sometimes." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Maybe your too mature!".

He gave up and went to his room. I finished preparing the food when there was a knock at the door. I had no idea who it could be so I rushed over to the door and swung it open. "Huh? What the hell do you want Kakashi? I have things to do before we go on our mission." I grunted as I looked around.

"Lovely greeting. May I come in?" I could tell he was smiling under his mask. "You know you can't come in, your future student lives here and he's not supposed to know who you are." I grinned at him. "Oh well, scratch that move." He scratched his chin and pulled a scroll out of his pocket. "The hokage wanted me to give this to you before we left for the mission. He said it had something to do with your family, so you should read it before we go." I nodded my head. "Thanks Kakashi, see you in a little while."

He poofed into the air, disappearing from my eyes. I closed the door and locked it behind me. I held the scroll in my hands, curious of what was inside of it. I quickly ripped off the seal, and opened it.

_Michiko,_

_Hope you do well on your mission. But there is something you should know before you go. This mission deals with the Akatsuki. You might not know, but your eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi is in this group. I want to forewarn you that you might see him and his comrades, and if you don't want to go, you don't have to. Though your part in this mission would be much appreciated. You out of all of us know his powers and jutsu, so even the littlest information will help._

_Thank you,_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi._

My eyes burned as I read the scroll over twenty times. Itachi, I might encounter my brother. I didn't know if I wanted to go now, I was afraid of what would happen, and what wouldn't happen. The one thing I know for sure is that Sasuke cannot know where I'm going and what may happen, or else he would flip or try to follow us.

"Michiko, I'm hungry. Can we have dumplings for dinner?" Sasuke yawned as he re-entered the downstairs hall. I quickly put the scroll in my pocket, securing it so it wouldn't fall out. "Of course Otouto, would you like to help me prepare it?" He sighed, obviously annoyed that he had to give me any assistance. "Fine…..where are you going for your mission?" He asked as he started to clean his hands in the kitchen. I was grabbing some things in the fridge, contemplating on what to tell him.

"I am going to the Village hidden in the sound. I suppose we are just going out to get some rouge ninja that threatened the village. Nothing big." I muttered, placeing the materials on the counter. He raised a thin eyebrow, his small but pudgy face showing that he was not amused. "You lying to me, Michiko-chan."

A dark smile appeared on my face, hidden by my dark locks as I started to chop some vegetables. "I wish I was Sasuke……I really do…"

_"Liar~" _The demon within me whispered. _"Liar liar pants on fire......you know you want to see him. That murderer. Your almost as bad as he is, seeing as you wouldn't want to hurt him~" _He hissed. I closed my eyes, lost within the confinds of my mind. "Please, don't do this to me now. I've lived with your insults for a year, non-stop. Just let me rest before I go through something that could possibly make us both meet our death." I responded, looking at those all-to famliar metal bars. 10 tails swished behind the cage, blue eyes glareing at my being. _"Blame this on yourself, mortal~ For I am not the one who makes the stupid decisions around here." _He dissapeard, leaving me back in the kitchen with Sasuke.

I looked over at my little brother, pondering at the words the cruel demon had just spoken. Though I am ashamed to say......for once, I actually agree with the immortal.

* * *

Whoa! Talk about a long time for a update! I sincerely apologies! I know this was an incredibly boring chapter, but the next one has much more Romance and Action. I know I'm sort of flying through things, but I want to get to the point of where Sasuke is at least 14 years-old, that's where the main part of my story comes in. So Thanks for reading, until next time!

-Michelle


End file.
